


Reunite

by euphemology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bunker Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Supernatural Season 9 Fic, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemology/pseuds/euphemology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows up at the bunker for the first time since the angels fell and reunites with Dean.  Super emotional, romantic, soul bonding sex.  And some nice "Sam and Cas are bros for life" in the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunite

It had been three weeks since the angels fell like meteors from the sky when Cas showed up at the front door of the bunker.  His clothes were soaked through and his face was slightly drawn, but he looked like he had attempted to shave sometime in the days previous.  It was Sam that answered the door.

 

“Cas…you’re ok.” As Sam spoke it sounded more like a question than a statement.

 

“Far from it actually,” Cas replied, his voice stiff, “but I appreciate your concern, Sam.”  Cas paused and looked at Sam as if he could still see into his soul. “I am glad that you seem to be doing better; you are recovering from the trials.”

 

“Yeah, Cas,” Sam let out a slightly exasperated sigh. “Dean’s been taking good care of me.”

 

“Where _is_ Dean?” Cas asked immediately and yeah, Sam should have expected that.

 

“He’s at the store right now, we were low on food.” Sam frowned and looked at Cas, still in the doorway.  “Honestly, man, I’m glad you’re not dead, but this is the last thing Dean needs on his plate right now.  Here, why don’t you come in and we’ll talk.”

 

“Of course, Sam.”  And Cas followed him inside the bunker and into the kitchen.

 

“Here, Cas.” Sam handed him a glass of water and a protein bar. “You look like you haven’t been eating.”

 

“It has been…difficult.”  Cas sighed as he ran a finger up the side of the glass, “but I was able to keep this body functioning while I was on my own.  It is difficult being human without money.”

 

Sam barked a laugh at that. “Yeah, don’t I know it.”

 

“I do not want to ‘put you and Dean out,’” Cas sighed, looking away, “I just need some advice on how to proceed with this…” he gestured to himself dismissively, “being _human_.  Particularly how to obtain money and shelter.  Then I will not bother you any longer.  In fact, Sam, perhaps you could give me some… tips.... before Dean gets back.  That way I do not have to bother him with my problems yet again.”

 

“Oh, Cas that’s not what I meant,” Sam said running a hand through his hair, “Dean wants to see you.  We _want_ you here.  It’s just… Dean’s been kind of… I don’t know, protective?  He’s spending all his time looking after me and Kevin and Crowley and he just… I don’t know, Cas, he’s fading.  I just meant that you… here right now… it’ll just be a shock to him.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand…”

 

“It’s just… I don’t know, Cas,” Sam sighed. “You and Dean… it’s just been kind of… tumultuous?  I don’t even know how he’ll react when he sees y—“

 

They were interrupted by the loud slam of the bunker’s steel door.  Both froze, mid-conversation, as Dean’s low tones and sharp footsteps drew closer to the kitchen.

 

“Hey! Sam!” he was yelling.  “That little shop on Main totally had pie you freakin’ l—“

 

Sam would have given anything to not be in the kitchen at that moment.  Dean just stopped.  Stopped talking, stopped blinking, stopped moving.  Just stared at Cas.  Sam was surprised he didn’t drop the groceri—oh there they go.  There was a slight crack that Sam hoped wasn’t eggs, but Dean was moving towards Cas… slowly, not breaking eye contact and Sam had to worry about whether Dean was going to kill Cas or kiss him.  Neither apparently.  Just closer staring.  Sam groaned as quietly as possible and asked the absent god of heaven why he always had to be stuck in the middle of this… crap.  He wasn’t sure if he should leave, or stay, or referee, or what.  Then Cas stood up to face Dean.

 

“Dean. I—”

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas so fast that it looked like all the air got punched out of Cas’ lungs.

 

“Shut up.” Dean mumbled.

 

Okay… Sam was pretty sure that was his cue.  He backed out of the kitchen before he caught the highly contagious emotional constipation that was palpable in the air of the room.

 

Dean had never felt more conflicted than he did the moment he saw Cas sitting in the kitchen, dirty clothes and slumped shoulders a mockery of a once startling power.  Ten thousand emotions rushed through him at once; hope, anger, tension, happiness, fear, anxiety… pure unadulterated relief.  It was too hard to think about anything.  He just swept Cas into his arms and held him so tight… just to feel that he was _there_.  Like really there.  No more staying behind, no more self-sacrifice, no more fluttering away.  Dean lost track of how long they stood there, in an awkward one-sided embrace.  He became painfully aware of Cas’ arms, still locked against his sides.  And the instant he began to acknowledge how strong the lines of Cas’ back were… how amazing the contracting muscles felt under his fingers… exactly how close their fronts pressed together... Dean moved away like he was burned.

 

He couldn’t immediately look Cas in the eye, so he spoke to the floor, “I thought you were dead.”

 

“It would seem that is not the case.”

 

Dean let out a strained laugh and finally managed to look into Cas’ eyes again.  “Man, you really don’t get it do you?  I thought you were fucking _dead_.  I saw all the angels fall and the last I heard you went back to that dick of a recluse Metatron, and after what Naomi said… I just… I really thought you were gone, man.”

 

Dean decided to pretend his voice didn’t crack at the end of his pathetic speech.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry.”

 

“How many times are we gonna go through that one huh?” Dean asked, his expression weary.

 

“Dean…” Cas trailed off as he brought a hand up to Dean’s cheek.

 

Dean flinched internally, muscle memory from the crypt, but managed to keep a straight face.  He needed the contact.  He needed Cas to be there with him.  To feel Dean as much as he felt Cas.  So Dean leaned into the touch.  Relishing in the soft pads of Cas’ fingers that were pressed reverently against his cheekbone.  He felt the tingling connection seep through his very pores, making his heart thrum with this intense, unknown feeling.  Dean could feel the crook of Cas’ thumb pressed ever so slightly against the corner of his mouth.  It was almost enough to make him lose it as he watched Cas’ eyes slowly gravitate to the point of contact between Dean’s parted lips and his own thumb.  Cas looked lost for a minute and Dean felt the slow, sure stroke of a finger across his lower lip until it twitched and began of pull away.  Dean grabbed Cas’ hand with his own, holding it in the air close to his face.  Cas, startled by the sudden movement, locked eyes with Dean.  Cas’ eyes were a litany of emotions and Dean couldn’t decipher a single one.

 

But Cas looked frozen as he stood, unblinking, and Dean refused to break their electric eye contact as he guided Cas’ hand back to his cheek.  And Dean just _pressed_ it there, forcing the pulsing contact with his own hand.  Cas’ breath hitched and his fingers twitched under Dean’s, their eyes still locked in something that Dean thought was the most overwhelming sense of _connection_ he had ever felt.  Like, he could feel Cas’ stare in his _bones_.  It was shaking Dean to his core, and carefully making its way to the part of himself that he guarded most closely.  That buried thing inside of him, protected by much more than lungs and ribs and scar tissue.  That place where he kept Sam’s childhood, his mom’s smile and that nagging part that always told him Cas was _so much more_ than a _brother_.  And fuck, Dean didn’t know he could feel this turned on by pure emotion.  Just a single touch from Cas’ hand on his face and he could feel the tightening in his pants and he _really fucking hoped_ that Cas was on the same page right now because Dean was about to do a fucking U-turn away from heterosexuality.

 

“ _Dean,”_ Cas’ voice startled Dean out of his trance, but hell if his name on Cas’ lips didn’t go straight to his groin. Because _fuck_ Cas sounded _wrecked._   And Dean could see the black that threatened to completely spill over into the blue of Cas’ eyes, and the fallen angel’s flushed cheeks, his lips parted and spit slick and _so fucking beautiful._

 

“ _Oh, Cas,”_ and Dean will deny the way he whined Cas’ name until his dying day.

 

But Cas must have really fucking liked it because this choked little sound came out of his mouth and he finally closed the distance between their lips.  And _fuck,_ Dean was going to pronounce his newfound homosexuality to the fucking _world_ it felt so good.  Cas’ lips were warm and full and soft and _electric_ against his, and Dean yielded to him completely, letting his mouth fall open as Cas pressed him back into the edge of a nearby countertop.  Cas groaned and thrust his tongue between Dean’s parted lips with so much eager precision Dean had to wonder where he learned it all.  But that train of thought was quickly derailed by Cas’ tongue making contact with his own and that was it.  All Dean’s mental capacity shut down and his entire world just became _Cas_.  And then Cas _fucking finally_ realized that he could put his hands on Dean and Dean threw his head back and moaned like a two dollar whore because Cas decided to place his hands low on Dean’s hips, fingers digging in so hard that Dean knew he would have bruises tomorrow.  And fuck, that thought should _not_ have made his dick twitch like that, but it did.  Dean thrust his hips into the air reflexively and felt his cock brush against _oh fuck is that Cas’ hip?_   Dean tore his hands away from where they were braced against the counter and brought them around to Cas’ backside, but Cas was way ahead of him.  A deep guttural moan had escaped him when Dean had thrust forward and Cas pulled Dean’s hips tightly against his own, repositioning them so he could grind his own impressive erection into Dean’s thigh.  And _wow that’s new_ , Dean thought, _but so fucking good._ “So fucking good, Cas, _fuck!”_ The words spilled out of Dean completely unbidden and Dean was shocked that he still had the capability of speech.  “Oh, Dean!” Cas gasped, his mouth brushing Dean’s neck as he ground his hips even harder, nearly fucking Dean into the counter.  Dean was so quickly becoming a slave to the sensation that he couldn’t hold himself back anymore and he shamelessly opened his legs to Cas’ thrusting motions.  Cas slotted up right between them, not ceasing his ministrations as he ground his hardness right against Dean’s and _“Holy fucking shit, Cas, don’t stop”_ Dean groaned breathlessly.

 

Cas was grinding their clothed erections together and making these _sexy fucking noises_ and biting along Dean’s collarbone like he _owned_ him and _fuck_ Dean was going to come in his pants like a fucking _teenager_ if he kept that up.  Then suddenly Cas’ hands were trailing purposefully down to Dean’s thighs as he sucked an impressive hickey into the crook of Dean’s neck.  Cas’ hands tightened on Dean’s thighs and he pulled away from Dean’s neck with an absolutely obscene sucking sound that made little shocks of pleasure radiate through Dean’s body.  Cas then dragged his lips up the side of Dean’s neck and gave a teasing lick to his earlobe and Dean definitely didn’t whimper.  Cas tugged Dean’s legs a little bit and Dean immediately played along, surrounding Cas’ waist with his legs as Cas lifted him onto the countertop. 

 

“ _Dean,”_ Cas whispered between heaving breaths, “need to be _closer._ ”  And Cas had nearly whined that last part so Dean wasn’t that embarrassed about how breathy and shaken his own voice was when he replied “Oh, _fuck._ Yes, Cas, _please!”_

 

“ _Dean_.”  Cas was panting in his ear and circling his hips as he ground their cocks together.  “I know—you have certain opinions about masculinity, but… I would very much like to be inside you.”

 

Fuck, how was Cas’ mind still functional enough for sentences?  “Dean.”  Cas’ face was in front of his now.

 

“Fuck.  Yes, ok?” Dean panted, breath hitching slightly, “Just be careful.”

 

“Of course, Dean.”  And Cas said it like it was a law, a mantra, a fucking prayer, and Dean couldn’t bring himself to be nervous.  And then Cas was grinding hard against Dean and unbuttoning Dean’s shirt and what had been apprehension turned into _right fucking now_.

 

“Cas, wait, unh! Wait!”  Dean caught his breath as Cas stilled, tilting his head in confusion.  “Not here.”

 

Cas looked the picture of sex staring up at him as realization dawned on his face.  _His fucking face_.  Like Dean would be lying if he didn’t admit he’s always found Cas to be an attractive guy, but right now?  Cas was all blown pupils and swollen, spit-slick lips, his face flushed and his eyes hooded.  Dean reached out unconsciously and stroked his thumb across the bow of Cas’ lips, and watched as Cas’ full, dark eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones.  “ _Fuck. **Cas.** ”  _Dean whispered, his voice overwhelmed with emotion.

 

Cas leaned into Dean’s touch, eyes still closed, “You wish to ‘get a room?’”  Cas mumbled against Dean’s finger, the vibrations sending little darts of pleasure through Dean’s skin.  And Dean laughed breathlessly because it was just so… _Cas._   And Dean had really fucking missed him.

 

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean said, kissing him gently, “This is the part where we get a room.”

 

As they made their way to Dean’s bedroom, they were silent.  Dean walked a little bit ahead of Cas, trying to get his fucking shit together because _they were actually doing this_.  And Dean probably would have spent some time worrying about his heterosexuality if he hadn’t just left it shattered all over the kitchen counter.  _This is Cas_.  He told himself, which only made him more nervous because _this was real._   Cas was real.  Cas was _here_ and they were _together._   Dean barely noticed they had made it to his room when suddenly a door slammed shut and he was being shoved up against a damn wall, Cas’ tongue slipping between his lips.  Dean closed his eyes and brought his hands to rest in Cas’ hair because it just felt so right.  He sounded like a fucking _girl_ , but he felt so good.  Cas’ body fit perfectly against his and he could feel himself getting hard as Cas began trailing his fingers across Dean’s lower back.  He moaned a little into Cas’ mouth and pushed his hips forward, searching for more contact.

 

“ _Dean,”_ Cas groaned against Dean’s lips as he ground back against Dean, fisting his hands in the back of Dean’s shirt and pushing their fronts together.

 

And, yeah, Dean was hard and aching again as Cas fumbled their shirts off and finally – _fucking finally –_ there was skin on skin.  Cas groaned, abandoning Dean’s mouth and trailing down Dean’s collarbone with his tongue.  He mapped his way down Dean’s sternum, sending shivers down his spine.  Dean looked down at Cas, who had one hand on Dean’s hip and the other on his shoulder as he slid suggestively down to tongue at Dean’s bellybutton.  “Holy shit, _Cas!_ ” Dean threaded his fingers into Cas’ hair, causing Cas to groan sinfully and look up at Dean through his dark lashes.  Fuck, Dean could come from just looking at him.  They stared at each other for another moment, and then Cas was smirking.  He slid his way back up Dean’s chest – _Jesus what was he, a stripper? –_ and then his mouth was on Dean’ s nipple sucking enthusiastically, and Dean’s threw his head back so hard against the wall he felt the room spin.  But maybe that was just from Cas.  Who was now swirling his tongue around Dean’s nipple while he trailed his fingers lightly across the other.  _Like seriously who the fuck taught him how to do this?_ Dean looked back down when he felt Cas cease his ministrations, and he had to physically push his hand against the base of his dick, still trapped in his pants mind you, to keep from coming at the sight in front of him.  _Cas_.  All messy-haired and lips parted and fucking debauched, was _kneeling_ in front of him.

 

“Cas, _fuck_ , how are you so good at this?” Dean managed to choke out, still reeling from the sight of Cas on his knees.

 

“I am just giving your body the love it deserves, Dean,” Cas replied, eyes wide and head tilted, and fuck wasn’t that a pretty picture.  “I just want to make sure I love each and every part.”

 

And then Cas brushed Dean’s hand away from his pants so he could unbutton them and push them down until Dean’s cock bobbed free, heavy and aching with need.  Cas stared for a minute, transfixed gaze on Dean’s cock, before reaching to grasp it lightly in one hand.  Dean threw his head back, mouth open in a silent moan, Cas’ tentative touch doing all kinds of things to his libido.

 

“Especially this part,” Cas was saying, his hand still motionless around Dean’s dick.  Dean looked back down at Cas, who was staring up at him intently.  “You are giving yourself to me so completely and I wish to give you this.”

 

And suddenly Cas took the tip of Dean’s cock into his mouth, sucking furiously.  Dean’s back arched off the wall behind him as his hips jerked forward.  Dean tried desperately to keep his eyes open and fixed on the marvel in front of him.  Cas looked so perfect, lips stretched around Dean’s cock, eyes fluttering closed as he tried to take more of Dean into his mouth.  Dean could feel Cas’ throat start to flutter around the head of his dick and he quickly clamped a hand around the base and pushed Cas off.  Which didn’t really help matters because the obscene slurping noise that Cas made when Dean pulled away had Dean literally inches away from an orgasm.  He breathed heavily for a moment, eyes closed as he tilted his head back and tried to regain some control over his body. 

 

“Fuck, Cas.”  He said, his voice a wreck.  “You almost made me come.”

 

“Is that not the point?” Cas said, his voice hoarser than usual.

 

Dean opened his eyes to see Cas standing in front of him.  “Well… yeah, but…”

 

“You wish for us to achieve orgasm together.”  Cas completed his sentence matter-of-factly, but his eyes darkened.  “Good.  I was finding it much harder to hold myself back.”

 

And suddenly Dean’s world spun and he was lying on his bed completely naked, legs spread open with Cas kneeling between them.

 

“You are truly a gift, Dean Winchester,” Cas’ eyes raked over Dean’s body as he stripped out of his own pants.

 

And holy shit did Cas pick a good vessel.  Dean hadn’t been able to look before, but now he could see the perfect planes of Cas’ broad shoulders, the smooth and toned chest, and _holy fucking shit_ _hipbones_ that jutted out from the taut skin of Cas’ abdomen.  And then Cas was naked, kneeling above Dean.  And Dean just stared, transfixed, at the hardness that hung heavy between his beautifully strong thighs.  The head of it was so flushed it was almost purple, and Dean knew he had to be so hard that it was physically painful.  And Jesus, Cas was thick too.  And long and fucking gorgeous.  Dean’s mouth watered and he knew he had to get his mouth on that dick next time.  _Next time_.  Dean felt exhilarated by the fact that this was a _thing_ now.  Him and Cas.

 

“Come on, Cas,” Dean groaned, “fuck me already.”

 

And Cas definitely wasn’t as unaffected as he seemed because he let out a wounded moan at that and looked down at Dean helplessly.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you…”

 

“Fuck, Cas, there’s lube in the dresser. Hurry. up.” Dean ground out, thrusting his hips in the air.

 

And then Cas was reaching across Dean, hard muscles of his chest flexing in front of Dean’s eyes as he fished a bottle from one of the drawers.  Settling back between Dean’s legs, panting, he poured the liquid onto his fingers.  And holy shit, Dean had never been so turned on by a person’s _hands_ before.  But they were perfect.  All tan and smooth like the rest of Cas’ body, with these beautiful flexing tendons and long elegant fingers, one of which was now tracing the edge of Dean’s hole.  Dean shouted and bucked his hips off the bed, only to have Cas’ hand press down on his abdomen to keep him still.  And yeah, Cas pinning him definitely made his cock twitch.  And suddenly the finger tracing his hole was breaching him.  And Cas was doing it so slowly and reverently, and Dean wasn’t sure if his eyes were wet from frustration or the emotion that came from being touched like that.  Dean grinded hesitantly back on Cas’ finger and was relieved by how good it felt.  Just this little fullness inside of him, Cas’ finger gently stroking his walls.  And then Dean looked up at Cas, who was watching his finger slide in and out of Dean, mouth parted, with this rapt attention that should have made Dean shy away.  Instead, it made Dean release this wanton groan as he spread his legs further open.

 

“Another.”  Dean demanded, grinding his hips down onto Cas’ hand.

 

Cas quickly added another, which soon became three, and began thrusting his fingers quickly in and out of Dean as he trailed open-mouthed kisses across Dean’s chest.  Dean was in fucking _heaven_ , he felt like all his nerves were on fire and Cas wasn’t even touching his cock.

 

“Cas, _please_ ,” Dean whimpered, hips making useless circles around Cas’ hand, “Just do it already.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt yo—“

 

“Fuck that, Cas, just _fuck_ me.”

 

Cas was so far gone at that point, the blue of his irises nearly invisible behind blown pupils, his obscenely slick lips parted, and he was panting as he alternated between giving his cock quick abortive strokes and clenching his hand around the base to keep himself under control.  Dean reached to spread lube onto his cock but Cas slapped his hand away as he inhaled sharply and told Dean that he would come if he touched him.  So Dean collapsed back on the bed, spreading his legs as far as they could go and he probably looked like a pornstar but he was about three fingers up his ass away from caring.  He felt open and vulnerable, but Cas’ fingers had left him feeling empty and he clenched down unconsciously as he moved his hips back and forth restlessly.

 

“Oh fuck, _Dean_ ,” Cas moaned, “You should see yourself right now.  So beautiful.  So beautiful for me, Dean.”

And Cas kissed brought their lips together reverently as he guided himself to Dean’s opening.  Dean groaned when he felt the head of Cas’ cock pressing against his ass, and Cas propped himself up on his elbows to stare into Dean’s eyes.  They stared at each other, their world’s stopping for a moment so they could come together.  Cas said Dean’s name like it was the only prayer he knew as he pushed himself carefully into Dean.  And fuck they were both breathing like they had run a marathon and Dean could feel his frantic heartbeat threatening to break out of his chest.  He felt so full and stretched and it kind of hurt a little when Cas finally sheathed himself completely inside Dean.  Cas let out a strangled sound and tried desperately to keep still but Dean could feel his cock pulsing inside him and see the sheen of sweat all over Cas’ body from the exertion of holding back.  So Dean took a deep breath and tried to relax around the throbbing fullness inside of him.  And fuck it was actually starting to feel good.  His hips jerked on their own and Cas let out this completely animalistic sound as he reached down and grabbed Dean’s hips, withdrawing a little so he could push back into Dean like his life depended on it.  All discomfort forgotten, Dean lifted his hips off the bed to meet each of Cas’ thrusts while he moaned like a goddamn whore.  And Cas was making these soft little panting noises that were completely in opposition to the way he was thrusting into Dean like he wanted nothing more than to ruin him with his dick.  Then suddenly, the head of Cas’ cock made contact with something inside Dean that made Dean’s entire world go white for a second and it _felt so fucking good why hadn’t he done this before!_  

 

“Jesus _fuck,_ Cas, right there!”  Dean groaned out through clenched teeth, and Cas listened _oh did he fucking listen_ as he pounded _that_ spot inside Dean over and over, forcing these embarrassingly wanton sounds from Dean’s throat.  And Cas looked so wrecked, his head thrown back, mouth open in silent overwhelming pleasure.  “Fuck, _Dean_ ,” and Cas threw himself forward, pressing his abdomen into Dean’s and trapping Dean’s cock between them.  Dean gasped and let out a choked moan from the contact, trying desperately to keep himself from coming too soon.  But Cas felt _so fucking good_ inside him, filling him so completely that Dean knew he was going to fucking come without even _touching_ his dick.  And that thought alone forced a moan out of Dean that shook his whole body, and Cas’ responding groan let Dean _know_ that he could feel the vibrations in his dick.  “ _Dean”_ Cas choked out, pressing his forehead against Dean’s, eyes closed in pleasure.  And that was it.  The ruined sound of his name on Cas’ lips and he was coming harder than he ever had in his life.  His whole body shook with the force of it, and Cas was right behind him.  One final thrust and Cas was coming, hot and wet inside Dean.  Cas made this beautiful sound when he came, this joyous moan tore from his lungs as he threw his head back and he sounded like he was in _awe_.  Dean stared up at him, cradling his face with one hand as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm.  When Cas’ movements stilled, cock still twitching inside Dean, he opened his eyes.  He looked fucked out as all hell, but he gazed down at Dean like Dean had given him the world.

 

“Cas…”

 

“Dean…” Cas brought his forehead back to press against Dean’s, keeping their eyes locked, “Dean, _thank you_.”

 

And Dean smiled.  Dean knew what it meant.  _Thank you for letting me love you._

 

“You’re welcome, Cas.”  _I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you enjoyed this because I may add more! I was thinking about writing Sam's reaction and maybe a little nervous!Dean coming out to Sam :)


End file.
